


The Hardened Heart

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Drabble Day Prompts [16]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2014-02-17
Packaged: 2018-01-12 19:22:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1196547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt #16 "No one breaks my heart unless I let him."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hardened Heart

**The Hardened Heart**

**Characters/Pairing:** Arthur/Mithian, Rodor

 **Words:** 193

**Prompt #16 "No one breaks my heart unless I let him."**

Mithian sat straight on her horse as she rode out of Camelot. She was going home and she knew her father would not be pleased. Rodor had wanted the match more for hope that an heir would come of it than anything.

Mithian knew what it meant for her. A princess rejected by a king had no future. She would never be a queen by marriage and her father already had a healthy son to take his throne.

She might end up at a convent if her father was as angry as she thought he might be. It was just as well at least there she would feel useful.  

She didn’t care. She had started to have feelings for Arthur. It was cruel that now she whould have her heart broken by the one man she could love.

She wiped away a tear and pulled her veil forward. She needed to cry him out of her system and she didn’t need the guards to see her do it.

She muttered to herself. “Arthur Pendragon will not break my heart. No one breaks my heart unless I let him. I will not let him.”   


End file.
